¿Qué te parece Primrose?
by G.Applause
Summary: Me siento más tranquila, y ya no tengo tanto miedo por el futuro, o que pasará durante las próximas horas en la arena, porque sé que realmente lo ama. Todo el mundo merece tener al menos un amor en su vida, y sé que si morimos, ambas habremos encontrado el nuestro. (RETO ENCADENADO, fic pedido por Lauz9.)


**¿Qué te parece Primrose?**

**I.**

Estoy flotando.

Soy tan pequeña y ligera que temo que si mamá continúa moviéndose con tanta prisa acabe aplastándome; sin embargo me siento a salvo; protegida y calientita en su interior. De vez en cuando sonríe y pasa sus pequeñas y delgadas manos por su vientre, como si con eso pretendiese acariciarme como hace con mi hermana mayor.

Algunas veces logro sentir sus manos cuando recorre su propia piel en busca de la mía, otras veces no soy capaz de hacerlo, pero con conformo con escuchar su voz. La voz de mamá es suave y pausada. De seguro será una madre excelente –como me han prometido- pues su voz logra reconfortarme cuando me siento inquieta.

La voz de mi hermana por el otro lado, es ronca, como si siempre estuviese cansada de tanto gritar. Mamá la reprende cuando habla con voz muy fuerte cerca de mí, pues según ella me hace mal. En realidad se siente bien escucharla, ya quiero poder verla con mis propios ojos, y no a través de los ojos de mamá, quien piensa que es demasiado tosca y problemática para una niña de su edad.

Si bien mamá quiere a mi hermana, su corazón no late con fuerza cada vez que la ve, como pasa cuando papá vuelve a casa después de un duro día de trabajo en las minas. Mamá intenta disimular su molestia cuando papá besa a mi hermana antes que ella, pero cuando él le sonríe todo se le olvida, e incluso yo me siento feliz.

A veces, por las noches, después de que logran convencer a mi hermana mayor de que es tarde ya, y que ha memorizado todas las plantas que correspondían a ese día, mamá y papá se van a dormir. Normalmente ambos están tan cansados que apenas sus cabezas rozan la almohada ambos caen en un estado de sueño profundo. Otras veces me siento tan inquieta y feliz que no dejo que mamá duerma y ella da vueltas por la pequeña cama toda la noche.

Hoy no es una de esas noches, y sin embargo, ellos no se duermen apenas papá logra librarse de mi hermana quien le pide ir a cazar, para pesar de mamá. Esta vez, cuando ambos entran a la pieza que los separa de mi hermana por una cortina, mamá sonríe como solo puede hacer cuando papá está cerca, y el extiende los brazos en los que ella encuentra consuelo.

—Si es un niño quiero llamarlo como tú—dice ella y aunque ninguna de las dos podemos verlo, sabemos que sonríe.

— ¿Y si es una niña? —pregunta él posando su mano en el vientre de mamá, justo encima de mi cabeza. Me siento como una intrusa entre ellos dos, en especial porque el corazón de mamá late tan rápido cuando él la toca que apenas y logro escucharlos.

—¿Otra niña? —pregunta ella, y de inmediato ambos sonríen.

—Bueno, necesitarás ayuda para curar a todo el Distrito 12, ya sabes que a los niños no se nos da bien esas cosas— ella hace un mohín y asiente-

—Ni a los niños ni a Katniss— añade ella y él rueda sus ojos. Algo me dice que esta no es la primera vez que discuten por mi hermana.

—¿Qué te parece Primrose? —pregunta papá, posiblemente para ahorrarse la pelea. El nombre me suena bonito, como algo pequeño y delicado, así como me siento ahora mismo. Les dejo saber mi opinión pateando ligeramente el estómago de mamá, y ambos lo sienten.

Sonríen con tanta fuerza que temo que sus mejillas exploten. Si el gesto les duele, no lo demuestran y solo continúan sonriendo por un rato más. Papá la mira, de la forma que me gustaría que alguien me mirase a mí algún día.

—Primrose será—responde mamá

**II.**

Katniss está llorando.

No el tipo de llanto desconsolado que yo utilizo cuando hambre, frío o sueño, sino el tipo de llanto que da miedo. Lleva un par de minutos sin decir nada, y solo mira a mamá mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Si yo fuera mamá, tendría miedo por la forma en que ella la está mirando, pero en realidad parece que no le importa. Caminamos por entre las calles del Distrito 12, Katniss al lado de mamá sin decir palabra alguna y yo en sus brazos.

Mi hermana le ha pedido algo acerca de ir con papá al bosque. Lo ha dicho tan bajito y pausado junto a la oreja de mamá, que apenas y he podido escucharla. Mi pobre mamá se ha vuelto pálida de repente, recordando que estamos en la plaza y no en nuestra casa, y que alguien puede oír hablar a Katniss de la caza ilegal que ambos realizan.

Mamá ha dicho que no; que papá debe trabajar mucho en la mina y que ella debe acompañarnos a ambas a la casa de un señor al que los Agentes de Paz han azotado después de intentar robar una hogaza de pan. Cuando algo así ocurre llaman a mamá, y ella atiende inmediatamente para salvar el día.

Hoy ha tardado un poco más en atender al hombre, ya que Katniss no quería venir con nosotras y según mamá, no podíamos dejarla sola. A mí no me molesta acompañar a mamá; ella es muy buena en lo que hace y disfruto mucho de mirarla trabajar, además cuando termina, las familias le regalan algo de comer que comparte con nosotras, y de camino a casa me da suaves besos en la cabeza.

Lo que no me gusta de mamá es que me rocíe todas las noches con ese líquido frío que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. De vez en cuando el líquido está tan frío que me hace llorar, y ella llora también mientras me pide perdón, diciendo que el agua caliente es muy costosa.

Mamá huele bien, y su piel siempre es cálida y segura. Cuando me estrecha entre sus brazos y me canta (aunque no lo hace tan bien como papá) hasta dormir, me siento bien…feliz. No entiendo porque a Katniss no le gusta pasar tiempo con mamá, ella es mi persona favorita.

—Hoy te portaste muy bien—dice besando mi cabeza como tanto me gusta que haga. Katniss desde el suelo rueda los ojos; seguramente está celosa porque ella debe caminar mientras a mí me cargan a todas partes, pero yo la envidio a ella, quiero tener piernas largas y fuertes como mamá, y ver el mundo sin necesidad de que ella me cargue por doquier.

—Tú también, Katniss—dice dirigiéndose a mi hermana quien apenas y la mira desde que la vio curar las heridas del hombre desnudo que había sido golpeado. —Tu padre te está esperando en casa—dice más bajito. La sonrisa de Katniss se ensancha, y después de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a mamá y uno a mí –baboso y sonoro- se va corriendo por el trecho que lleva a casa.

—Supongo que seremos solo tú y yo, Prim—dice suspirando. A pesar de que quiero mucho a papá, prefiero estar con mamá, en especial cuando él y Katniss se van durante horas y vuelven con animales muertos. —Algún día serás una gran sanadora—dice besando mi cabeza de nuevo. —Y no dejaré que nadie te haga nada malo, mi florecilla— esta vez me aprieta tan fuerte contra su pecho que duele.

Por primera vez en mi vida, siento miedo.

**III.**

Papá se marcha durante todo el día al trabajo en la mina. Se va temprano que el sol aún no sabe que ha amanecido, por lo que los últimos rayos de la luna son los que lo llevan hasta allá. Cuando sale del trabajo el sol ha vuelto a desaparecer, y es tiempo de volver a casa.

Katniss ha entrado a la escuela hace unos meses, y tampoco pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Solo estamos mamá y yo, y aunque lo intento no soy buena compañía ya que no puedo decir la mayoría de cosas que pienso. Sin embargo mamá canta durante todo el rato o habla sola, así que resulta divertido quedarme sola con ella.

El día de hoy he aprendido palabras nuevas. Ahora que Katniss va a la escuela se la pasa todo el día hablando de las cosas que aprende, y después de clases vuelve a casa y se sienta conmigo en la pequeña cama que compartimos, y las repite hasta que se me pegue alguna que otra palabra.

Las repito hasta que todas comienzan a sonar iguales; algunas veces las memorizo, otras veces las olvido tan rápido como las he dicho. Katniss nota que entre más difícil es la palabra, más veces debo decirla hasta que suene bien, y por tanto la memorizo más rápido que aquellas que son más sencillas.

Las palabras de hoy –según mi hermana- las ha aprendido en clases de historia de Panem, y me ha costado mucho repetirlas. Las palabras son "Juegos del Hambre", y cada vez que Katniss y yo las decimos, mamá tiembla un poco, aunque pretende no escucharnos. Creo que mi hermana también lo ha notado, entonces la repite más de la cuenta solo para jugar con mamá.

Suena divertido, "Juegos del Hambre", como cuando Katniss juega de que cubre sus ojos y cuenta hasta 10 en lo que yo me escondo en algún rincón de nuestra casa, que es tan pequeña que el juego es casi aburrido. Sin embargo los Juegos del Hambre no suenan aburridos, suena como a un juego de comer, en donde el que coma más es quien gana.

La idea suena bien, aunque no sé si dejar de sentir hambre se sentirá bien, no tengo nada más con que compararlo, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Justo cuando estoy a punto de rechazar la idea de los Juegos del Hambre, pienso en los hermosos pasteles que hace el panadero, y me convenzo de que no tener hambre ha de estar bien.

—Quiero jugar a los Juegos del Hambre— digo más tarde cuando mamá, papá, Katniss y yo comemos la carne seca de una ardilla que papá ha cazado con el arco en el que ha estado trabajando cada día después del trabajo en la mina.

La reacción de ambos es igual: es miedo, semejante al que siento cada vez que Katniss y papá traen un animal muerto a casa, quien de seguro ha tenido una muerte trágica y horrible. Papá se rasca la cabeza, consternado y mamá se queda completamente muda y blanca como un fantasma.

Katniss los mira a ambos, y después a mí. Su rostro se endurece al ver como mis palabras han hecho entristecer a papá, y yo también lo siento; papá nunca parece triste, ni siquiera cuando su estómago hace sonidos divertidos a causa del hambre.

—No digas eso, Prim—dice papá después de un rato. —Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. —Su voz es el mismo de siempre, pero hace que me sienta mal, asustada y vulnerable como aquel día en que mamá me apretó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que me hizo daño.

De pronto mamá se suelta a llorar, como nunca más la he visto hacerlo, y corre hasta la habitación que comparte con papá, quien la sigue poniéndose de pie de un salto. Antes de que la simple idea de llorar yo también llegue a mi cabeza, Katniss me lanza una mirada tranquilizadora, tan efectiva o mejor aún que las de mamá.

—No te preocupes, Prim—dice ella a modo de consuelo. No es la primera vez que alguien me dice que no debo preocuparme, pero parece ser lo único que hacen los demás, especialmente mis padres y mi hermana. —Yo voy a cuidar de ti, ¿me oíste? —pregunta ella.

—¿Hasta de los Juegos del Hambre? —pregunto, a mi pesar las palabras aún me resultan emocionantes. Ella mueve su cabeza haciendo que su cabello castaño revolotee.

—Especialmente de los Juegos del Hambre— jura ella.

—¿Lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo—

**IV.**

Mi hermana mayor tenía 11 años y yo 7 años cuando en la escuela pasaron la noticia de que las clases se cancelarían aquella tarde. Era jueves, después de la hora de comer, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: me había librado de la horrible clase de Gimnasia que tan mal se me daba.

La diferencia entre Katniss y yo se hacía más evidente durante aquella clase. Mis profesores –que también habían sido sus profesores- no dejaban de repetir cuan patosa era yo en comparación a ella, a quien los deportes se le daban naturalmente debido a una vida entera con papá en el bosque.

Como era secreto, yo no podía dar aquella excusa en clases, por lo que los profesores simplemente pensaban que Katniss era menos floja que yo; cuando la verdad era que habíamos tenido entrenamientos distintos. Cuando ella o papá se herían, éramos mamá y yo quienes cuidábamos sus heridas.

Sin embargo la noticia de haberme librado de Gimnasia se vio eclipsada por las razones que dio la directora para que todos nos fuésemos a clases temprano: había ocurrido un terrible accidente en las minas, y todos los trabajadores habían muerto en el lugar.

Con siete años, ya había visto al menos las últimas dos transmisiones de los Juegos del Hambre con mis padres y mi hermana, aunque ellos los sintonizaban a regañadientes y lloraban en silencio cada vez que uno de los chicos que conocían de casa moría. Y aunque la muerte es algo usual entre los distritos –especialmente los más pobres- la idea de un accidente tan cerca de casa era muy rara.

Mis compañeros de salón comenzaron a llorar, y yo pasé escritorio por escritorio repitiendo las palabras de Katniss: que íbamos a estar bien, que nada malo nos pasaría a nosotros; hasta que las palabras juntas alcanzaron a tener sentido, como los rompecabezas sucios y viejos de la biblioteca que formaban hermosos paisajes de colores, donde el hambre y la sed no existían.

¿Dónde había sido el accidente?

¿En las minas?

¿Las minas del Distrito 12?

¿Las minas hacia las cuales papá se dirigía muy temprano en la mañana, y de las que se libraba muy tarde en la noche?

No podía ser. Si papá estuviese muerto como esos chicos de la televisión, yo lo sabía ¿verdad? No. Él no podía estar muerto porque Katniss y yo éramos muy pequeñas aún, y porque él y mamá se querían muchísimo. ¿Era aquello suficiente? ¿Importaba siquiera?

Me quedé ahí, quieta mientras los demás corrían y lloraban rumbo a casa. Si realmente estuviésemos en peligro como todos decían, Katniss vendría por mí como había prometido. Si Katniss no aparecía por la puerta, significaba que estábamos bien, que había sido un error, que papá estaba bien y que seguiría arropándonos por las noches y besando a mamá en los labios cuando creía que mirábamos.

Estaba a punto de ir en busca de mi hermana, cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado en el banquillo más lejano, abrazando sus piernas delgadas como un mondadientes. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No podía ubicarlo. Ojos grises, cabello pegado a la frene y a las mejillas debido al sudor y las lágrimas, piel blanca casi transparente, ropa hecha jirones, demasiado grande para que alguien creyese que era suya.

Viéndolo, tan parecido a Katniss y a los demás niños del salón recordé cuan extraña y diferente era y me sentía, aunque fuese idéntica a mamá.

—Prim—escucho decir a Katniss en un susurro que hace que le quite el ojo de encima al otro niño. Cuando miro a mi hermana, es como cuando los tributos indefensos dentro de los juegos se encuentran con un profesional: saben bien que eso ha sido todo.

—Prim, ha sucedido un accidente—dice Katniss aún más bajito. Siento como el peso de mi cuerpo me traiciona y amenazo con caer. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y comienza a tirar desde todos lados: lo siento en mi estómago, en mi pecho, en la cabeza y en mis pies; cuando los ojos grises de mi hermana se encuentran primero con los míos azules y luego con los del otro chico, me olvido de que debo ser fuerte y que todo estará bien y comienzo a llorar.

Katniss me imita. No recuerdo haberla escuchado llorar nunca antes. Sus ojos se tornan rojos, y su llanto suena como el de un animal herido. En una esquina, el chico de los ojos grises llora también.

Ha sucedido un terrible accidente, y nuestros padres han muerto en la mina.

**V.**

El chico de los ojos grises se llama Rory Hawthorne. Escucho su nombre y el de sus hermanos cuando el alcalde los llama para que recojan la medalla en honor a su padre, que ha muerto igual que el mío mientras trabajaban en las minas.

La madre de Rory está esperando otro bebé, de lo contrario ha estado comiendo mucho los últimos días, lo cual es muy cruel considerando que todos sus hijos lucen igual de pálidos y delgados que Katniss y yo. Es el rostro del hambre el que se refleja en nuestras caras, y en el de los demás habitantes del Distrito 12 que nos miran con lástima desde la plaza.

Si lo sienten porque conocían a papá, o porque les agradamos, no lo sé. Probablemente sienten lástima por nosotros porque desde hace una semana que ocurrió el accidente, mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación para llorar y solamente ha salido hoy, porque Katniss le recuerda que es obligatorio, y que es un último adiós ya que la explosión no dejó nada de papá que enterrar.

Aunque tuviésemos su cuerpo, dudo que pudiésemos darle el funeral que merece, como cuando murió el gato callejero que rondaba el Quemador y entre los vecinos abrieron una fosa cerca de la alambrada para regresar sus restos a la tierra. Hay muchos muertos y poca tierra en la que podemos ser libres por aquí, por lo que una fosa común hubiese sido nuestra única opción.

Mamá no habla desde entonces, y Katniss solo acaricia mis cabellos para reconfortarme, aunque es ella quien llora todas las noches. Desde hace una semana hemos intercambiado unas cuantas frases entre las tres; todo es más triste y solitario sin papá que con su voz hacía que los pájaros detuvieran sus cantos para escuchar con atención.

Leí en clases de ciencias que hace algunos años, muchas aves podían cantar y comunicarse entre ellos con curiosos sonidos. Conforme estos murieron, quedaron cada vez menos aves, por lo que los pajarillos dejaron de cantar, hasta quedar completamente mudos. ¿Podría eso pasarme a mí también? Temo que si no vuelvo a hablar con alguien pronto, olvide cómo hacerlo, y quede muda para siempre.

Entonces ¿Quién podría escucharme? ¿Podría Katniss igual cuidar de mí si no soy capaz de decirle si tengo hambre, o frío o sed? Intento hablar con ella, pero contesta con cortos monosílabos, lo cual es un gran progreso en comparación con mamá, quien solo abre la boca para llorar con más fuerza.

—Tu nombre es Primrose ¿verdad? —escucho una vocecilla cercana a mí. No conozco a nadie más con mi nombre, así que volteo, esperanzada de poder entablar conversación con alguien desde hace muchos días. Sin embargo cuando lo veo, las palabras no se atreven a salir por mi garganta.

Los ojos siguen siendo grises. El cabello castaño aún está pegado a la frente y a las mejillas. La ropa aún es demasiado grande, pero sus ojos ya no lloran, o talvez me he acostumbrado tanto a ver a las personas llorar que ya no noto la diferencia.

—Siento mucho lo de tu mamá—dice mirando hacia el vacío. Katniss a mi lado se tensa, como si Rory fuese una bestia dispuesta a atacarme apenas tenga la oportunidad. Sin embargo lo piensa de nuevo, porque como yo, ella está confundida.

—¿Mi mamá? —logro decir a cómo puedo. Me sorprende que aún sea capaz de hablar tal y como antes, pero me alegra. Le doy vueltas en mi cabeza a sus palabras. Talvez se ha confundido, o talvez algo le ha pasado a mamá y yo no me he dado cuenta.

—Se ve bastante mal—dice señalando con el mentón a la mujer que alguna vez fue alta y hermosa quien ahora luce desgarbada, vieja y arrugada como una pasa. Katniss a mi lado resopla, no porque esté enojada con Rory sino porque le ha advertido a mamá que no debe romperse en público, a no ser que quiera que nos lleven lejos a ambas.

—Yo también lo siento por tu papá—digo al recordar que como nosotras, él y sus hermanos perdieron a su padre, y su mamá a un esposo que de seguro al igual que papá, besaba todas las noches a su esposa antes de dormir.

—No lo hagas—dice él moviendo su mano solo un poco, mientras un chico más alto que Katniss y probablemente mayor, grita su nombre. —Siéntelo por quienes lo vamos a extrañar. —agrega antes de irse.

Esa noche, después de que Katniss y mamá lloran hasta quedar dormidas, sueño con el chico de los ojos grises.

**VI.**

Dentro de exactamente un año a partir de ahora, mi nombre entrará por primera vez en la cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre. El nombre de Katniss entró el año siguiente de que papá muriera, y al contrario de lo que pasará cuando sea mi turno, su nombre entró muchas veces a causa de las teselas.

Tengo 11 años ahora, y Katniss 15. Las cosas fueron difíciles después de que papá muriese; se nos acabó el dinero y la comida, y mamá se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo o llorando. Personalmente, prefería cuando dormía, porque al menos así no debía fingir que no la escuchaba llorar con fuerza y Katniss no le gritaba.

Lo peor eran los gritos de Katniss. Le decía que era una egoísta, que se había rendido y que íbamos a morir. Una vez en sus sueños, dijo que desearía que mamá hubiese muerto, y no papá, pero creo que ella no era consciente de lo que decía, y que mamá no la escuchó debido a sus lágrimas.

No creo que a papá le gustase escuchar eso. Él quería mucho a mamá como para permitir que ella muriese en su lugar. Pero Katniss no lo ve así, ella no solo perdió a papá, sino a su mejor amigo también, y ese mismo día perdimos a mamá.

Después de que Katniss volviese a casa una tarde lluviosa con una hogaza de pan, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Recordó lo que papá le había enseñado sobre plantas y frutos comestibles y se aventuró a ir sola al bosque a cazar. Después de eso la comida se hizo más frecuente en nuestra mesa, y mamá volvió a cantar como hacía cuando yo era más pequeña.

Después llegó Gale –el hermano mayor de Rory- e incluso Katniss volvió a sonreír después de mucho tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando recuerda a papá, y se pone triste. Seguro como yo, cada vez que se siente feliz recuerda que él está muerto y que mamá lo extraña muchísimo, y se siente culpable.

—Primrose—dice la voz conocida de siempre. No se me da bien lo de lucir desinteresada como hace mi hermana, así que apenas me llama, atiendo sonriendo, porque simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo, la voz de Rory no es de júbilo como siempre, sino adolorida, y temerosa, como cuando aquella mañana me dijo que no debíamos sentirlo por los que se habían ido, sino por quienes los extrañaríamos.

Volteo justo a tiempo para mirar como dos niños más de nuestro salón traen a Rory a rastras. Sus rodillas están magulladas y sangran mucho, y sus manos están ligeramente raspadas, como si las hubiese usado para frenar la caída.

Mientras las otras niñas que rodean mi escritorio sueltan gritos de pánico y preguntan que ha pasado, yo comienzo a hacer un repaso mental de cada instrucción de curación que me ha dado mi madre antes de su mutismo y después de él. Tenemos más vendas y plantas medicinales en casa, pero el escaso botiquín de primeros auxilios de la clase ha de ser suficiente.

Después de que colocan al chico de los ojos grises con cuidado en la silla cercana a mí, inspecciono la herida, que no es profunda pero sí está bastante sucia. He visto heridas mucho peores, pero esta se diferencia de las demás en tres cosas; la primera es que a pesar de la superficialidad de los cortes, Rory parece estar a punto de llorar. La segunda es que al parecer –según interrogan las cotillas del salón- se ha peleado con un chico mayor que le ha ocasionado los golpes, y la tercera es que es Rory quien está delante de mí sangrando, y su proximidad me resulta incómodo.

Si mamá estuviese aquí diría que debo ser profesional. Que una sanadora de verdad no se incomoda ante la visión de un hombre desnudo, una mujer en labor de parto o la peor de las heridas. Su único fin es atender al paciente, aliviar su dolor y salvar la vida. Así que las rodillas expuestas de un chico cualquiera no deben incomodarme, tampoco su pesado aliento cerca de mi cara.

Instruyo a un par de chicas para que me traigan agua, unas toallas y vendas. Ellas obedecen y mientras lavo la herida de Rory le digo que pase más tarde por mi casa para cambiar sus vendajes y aplicarle una mezcla que alivie su dolor e impida que su piel se marque.

—Duele— se queja él cuando el agua roza su piel. Lo ignoro, pues el día de ayer hemos curado las heridas de un hombre que fue mordido por un perro salvaje, y él no se quejó tanto a pesar de que sus heridas eran mil veces peores que las de Rory.

Algunas chicas comienzan a mostrar signos de malestar ante la sangre, así que les digo que salgan para que no contaminen más la herida. Muchos otros aprovechan para irse y dejar al chico herido a su suerte. Al final quedamos solos Rory y yo, y eso más que emocionarme me asusta.

Cuando coloco a la última venda, él se queda sentado donde está y sonríe. Mi mano aún está posada sobre su rodilla, examinando el trabajo realizado. El profesionalismo no sirve de nada cuando el aprisiona mi mano con la suya y suspira.

—Así que lo que hay que caer y estar al borde de la muerte para llamar tu atención —bromea él.

—No estabas al borde de la muerte—corrijo— Además, pensé que te habías peleado con otro chico—digo separando mis ojos del vendaje que luce perfecto. El enrojece y yo lo hago también, aunque no hace calor aquí.

—Adiós Primrose—dice poniéndose de pie de un salto. Camina rápidamente hasta la puerta, donde los demás chicos lo esperan y le palmean la espalda felicitándolo. Cuando él me mira de nuevo y sonríe, sé que he caído en su trampa.

**VII.**

—Primrose Everdeen—dice una voz. Nadie aquí me llama Primrose, solo Rory. Sin embargo, cuando él lo hace no siento miedo, al menos no un miedo malo. Siento calor, como cuando el sol de verano es tan intenso que ciega tus ojos y envuelve todo tu cuerpo, aún dentro de la casa.

Cuando Rory me llama siento la repentina necesidad de comprobar el estado de mi cabello, de revisar su tengo comida entre los dientes, y no sé qué hacer con mis manos: si las coloco frente a mi pecho parecerá que escondo algo, si las pongo en mis caderas me veré presumida, si las llevo a mi pelo me veré demasiado coqueta; y no sé cuál opción es más vergonzosa a frente suyo.

No es Rory. Cuando dicen mi nombre en plena Cosecha, después de la habitual presentación de los tributos, no es el chico de los ojos grises que me llama para que cure sus nuevas heridas auto infringidas ni para discutir qué harán nuestros hermanos cuando se quedan solos en el bosque.

Cuando la escolta del Capitolio dice mi nombre, mi corazón late despacio y la sangre se convierte en hielo. Es esta, la peor de mis pesadillas se acaba de hacer realidad; el mismo miedo constante desde que tengo uso de razón.

Comienzo a caminar, y escondo instintivamente el borde de la vieja camisa que me queda demasiado grande. Por primera vez no me preocupo en su mi cabello está en orden, o si tengo comida entre los dientes, solo ese pequeño detalle porque me hace pensar en Katniss, y como ella querría que fuese fuerte siempre, no importa lo que pase.

De camino al podio, lo veo. El mismo rostro aniñado de siempre, a pesar de que ambos hemos crecido un poco desde el día que nos conocimos. Él no se atreve a mirarme, talvez piense lo mismo que pienso yo: "Él pudo haber sido esa persona, aquel que me mirase como papá miraba a mamá, como si fuese la única criatura en el mundo, y ahora le espera una muerte segura en los Juegos del Hambre".

Mientras camino y la mujer capitolina le ofrece la mano al aire, como si pudiese alcanzarme, no puedo hacer más que lamentarme por mi mala suerte, no solo porque mi nombre (mi único nombre) ha sido elegido entre miles, sino también porque lo he encontrado.

Enserio lo he encontrado; estaba aquí. Aquella persona que la mayoría de la gente tarda años de años en encontrar, lo conocí cuando tenía 7 años y mi padre murió en la explosión de la mina, y ahora debo dejarlo aquí e ir a morir al Capitolio.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria— grita mi hermana desde su sección, con las demás chicas de su edad. Sé que es ella porque nadie más haría eso por mí. Los Agentes de Paz llegan hasta su lugar, mientras la escolta dice que el protocolo dice que primero se presenta al tributo y luego se piden voluntarios y el alcalde la manda a callar.

Cuando se la llevan hasta el podio, me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar que lo haga: no puedo dejar que Katniss muera por mí, aunque una parte (sumamente egoísta) de mí, me recuerda que ella tiene más posibilidades que yo de ganar esto.

Instintivamente comienzo a gritar su nombre, para que no se la lleven. Ella no merece esto. Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla unos brazos fuertes y musculosos me sujetan por detrás y me hacen volar por los cielos, como si fuese liviana como una pluma. Gale, el hermano de Rory y amigo de Katniss me sujeta y me lleva lejos, muy lejos con mi madre.

De vuelta en brazos de mi madre, mientras presentan a Katniss como el verdadero tributo, no puedo evitar buscar la sección de los chicos. Sé que debería preocuparme por mi hermana a quien he metido en esta situación, pero también me preocupo por Rory. Lo descubro mirándome y suelto a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando llaman al hijo del panadero me relajo solo un poco, al menos Katniss no deberá matar al chico que me gusta.

**VIII. **

Es difícil pensar que hasta hace solo un año, nuestra casa consistía en una sola habitación con divisiones improvisadas a base de telas hechas jirones, en la que mi hermana y yo dormíamos en una misma cama a escasos centímetros de mamá.

Desde que Katniss y Peeta ganaron los Juegos del hambre vivimos en una casa enorme y encantadora que hemos decorado a nuestro gusto; y aunque es hermosa y llena de lujos, no se siente como un hogar. Lejos de la Veta extraño todo, a pesar de que no pertenecí nunca a ese lugar realmente, como Katniss o papá.

Extraño a mis amigos, el movimiento de la gente y extraño a Rory, a pesar de que la relación con su familia permanece intacta. A veces me siento extraña al pensar en las horribles cosas que Katniss tuvo que pasar en la arena por mi culpa, pero después pienso en lo que logró junto a Peeta: llevar dos Vencedores a casa en lugar de uno, y recuerdo que formamos parte de algo más grande que nuestra familia.

Yo no hubiera podido hacer nada de eso, talvez ni siquiera mantenerme con vida.

Cuando anunciaron el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco sentí que volvía a desfallecer. Esa vez yo no era elegible, pero al mismo tiempo significaba que Katniss era la única opción para el tributo femenino del Distrito 12, así como Haymitch y Peeta son los únicos posibles representantes para el tributo masculino.

No es justo. ¿Por qué a nuestra familia siempre le toca sufrir? ¿Por qué no podemos Katniss y yo simplemente crecer, casarnos y vivir felices, hasta que nuestros hijos sean elegibles, como hace todo el mundo?

No es justo. No es justo. No es justo.

Pero formamos parte de algo más grande. El cambio que tantas personas han esperado por años, al fin está aquí y todo es gracias a mi hermana, así que es egoísta pensar simplemente en mí, en mis futuros hijos y mi futuro esposo. Sin embargo, cada vez que me imagino siendo feliz, es con él, arropando a hermosos bebés con ojos grises y cabello castaño.

No necesito formar parte de algo grande. No quiero, y estoy segura de que Katniss tampoco lo quiere. Ellos la han elegido, ella no se ha ofrecido como voluntaria a nada, excepto para salvarme.

Todo es mi culpa. Todas las personas que han muerto a causa de los levantamientos en los Distritos. Es mi culpa que Katniss no pueda simplemente irse muy lejos con Gale, como siempre han hablado, o simplemente quedarse aquí con Peeta porque quiera hacerlo, y no porque haya cámaras grabándolos.

Los juegos empiezan y de nuevo tengo miedo, como hace un año cuando las posibilidades de los chicos del Distrito 12 eran escasas. Sin embargo ahora es diferente, los tributos ya no se enfrentan solo entre ellos sino también contra el Capitolio.

¿No ha sido así siempre?

Los veo morir a todos, antiguos Vencedores, unos queridos por el público, otros menos populares. Katniss de nuevo lo ha logrado, ha sobrevivido a muchos de los otros, pero sé que ahora no correremos con la misma suerte de que dejen que vivan los dos.

Al final solo uno se salvará.

Cuando la veo llorar junto al cuerpo inerte de Peeta, mientras Finick Odair le da respiración de boca a boca, me convenzo de que en verdad lo ama, aunque ella aún no lo sepa, aunque le duela admitirlo. Entonces me siento más tranquila, y ya no tengo tanto miedo por el futuro, o que pasará durante las próximas horas en la arena, porque sé que realmente lo ama.

Todo el mundo merece tener al menos un amor en su vida, y sé que si morimos, ambas habremos encontrado el nuestro.

Cuando la transmisión de los Juegos se corta de golpe, sé que ha llegado el fin, nos han encontrado, todo ha acabado. Entonces se comienza a caer el cielo, y la tierra debajo de nuestros pies tiembla, entonces sé que es solo el principio.

**IX.**

Siendo sanadora, atiendes cuando te llaman. No hay espacio para el frío, el dolor, el miedo, la soledad, el hambre o la sed propia cuando alguien más siente esas cosas. Después de que destruyeran el Distrito 12 y lográsemos salir de allí por la mínima, el Distrito 13 se convirtió en nuestro hogar.

A diferencia de Katniss no me molesta la hermética guarida que llamamos casa ahora. Mamá dice que Katniss es como un pajarillo (justo como un sinsajo, pienso yo), que nació para ser libre y que no puedes enjaularlo, porque de lo contrario morirá.

Mamá y yo somos más como un pececillo en un estanque: nos habituamos al lugar en el que estemos, por más pequeño que este sea.

Mucha gente de casa murió, los papás de Peeta, mis compañeros de colegio, e incluso aquella chica que de niñas solía molestarme y tirar de mi trenza. Han logrado salvar a pocos, la familia de Rory y la mía incluida.

Suena egoísta, pero me alegro de que así sea. Se siente bien tener a Rory cerca, incluso cuando por la diferencia de nuestros horarios apenas y tengamos tiempo para charlar. Saber que está aquí en alguna parte y a salvo me reconforta.

Hace dos noches ha intentado besarme, pero yo no se lo he permitido. Estaba cubierta de la sangre de un pobre chico que reposaba en la camilla de mi madre, y llevaba tres horas limpiando sus heridas. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, cuando esté limpia y sea perfecto.

Cuando mis hijos me pregunten por mi primer beso, quiero decirles que fue especial.

La mañana empieza como cualquier otra, pero cuando dicen que debemos atender a un grupo de personas heridas, me sumo a los demás sanadores porque me gusta ser útil, y porque los demás dicen que se me da bien el ayudar a las personas. Ya que Katniss ha cumplido con su deber, no veo porque yo no debo cumplir con el mío.

Nos transportan en un aerodeslizador hasta la zona. No importa si son hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos; los atendemos por igual, pero la mayoría tiene heridas severas que les ocasionarán la muerte a menos de que actuemos rápido. La mayoría de ellos muere en el lugar, y yo me encargo de cerrarles los ojos para que no deban ver nunca más el horrible mundo que ya han dejado atrás.

Entonces lo escucho, justo cuando ayudo a una mujer enjuta a ponerse en pie. Apenas un zumbido, pero sé que los demás lo escuchan también porque idénticas miradas de pánico llenan los ojos de las demás víctimas y de los sanadores.

Conozco el sonido porque lo he visto en la televisión, y porque es idéntico al ruido y al palpitar del suelo que sentimos antes de que el Distrito 12 fuese reducido a cenizas.

Se acaba el tiempo.

Pienso en papá, si tenía tanto miedo cuando la mina en la que trabajaba aquella mañana explotó.

Pienso en mamá, quien estaba tan orgullosa de que yo fuese sanadora igual que ella.

Pienso en Katniss, quien ha hecho todo esto para salvarme a mí, y quien no entiende que no se trata de nosotras dos solamente, sino de todo un país que cuenta con ella.

Pienso en Rory, a quien tuve que haber dejado besarme, quien conocerá a alguien más, se casará y tendrá hermosos niños con los ojos grises y el cabello castaño. Escucho un estallido, mientras intento imaginar el calor de sus labios contra los míos, y la vida que pudimos haber tenido. No tiene caso correr, están demasiado cerca y no hay donde esconderse.

El primer bombardeo impacta a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Escucho los gritos y huelo el humo y el fuego destructivo que se lo lleva todo. Pienso en el calor que hay en mi pecho cada vez que el me mira, el mismo que sentí cuando dijo que no lo sintiéramos por los muertos, sino por quienes lo extrañarán. Recuerdo la primera vez que curé sus heridas que se causó solo para que yo lo curara. Pienso en su cara cuando mi nombre salió cosechado en los 74° Juegos del Hambre.

¿Me extrañará? Espero que no lo haga demasiado. No debemos sentirlo por los muertos, sino por quienes lo extrañan. Espero que no sufra demasiado, pero que tampoco me olvide. Espero que Katniss no se vuelva como mamá cuando papá murió, ni que ella se deprima de nuevo.

Cuando el segundo bombardeo cae sobre la tierra, esta tiembla y me lleva consigo. Antes de caer la veo, la chica en llamas me dedica una mirada de pánico, idéntica a la de la mañana de la Cosecha y grita mi nombre mientras yo grito el suyo.

Por un segundo todo es dolor, pero con la misma rapidez que este vino se fue. Ya no siento el fuego contra mi piel, ni huelo el humo, ni me duele el corazón.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, estoy flotando.

— ¿Qué te parece, Primrose? —escucho a papá decir, y comprendo porqué todos los pájaros callaban para oírlo cantar.

**Hola hola! Al fin he llegado. Perdón por la tardanza, mi internet se ha puesto caprichoso. La presente historia forma parte del reto: "El primer amor de Prim", que me asignó Lauz9. Como ven, incluí todos los tipos de amor posibles, sus papás, su hermana y Rory, porque creo que esos son igual de importantes que el amor real (y porque me gusta darle vuelta a lo que Lauz dice para mi beneficio jajaja) Espero les haya gustado. Como ven, tiene un final "bonito" en un contexto triste, btw el reto también era un final feliz porque soy un poco trágica (obviamente)**

**Espero les guste y no se olviden comentar.**


End file.
